


Tension

by biowhathaveyoudone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biowhathaveyoudone/pseuds/biowhathaveyoudone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Entirely without plot. A look at Arlane Lavellan's and Iron Bull's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Arlane pronounced Ahr-la-nay

Arlane shut the door to her quarters behind her and grinned. Bull was already waiting for her, his whispered words to her earlier that day flashing heat between her legs as they replayed in her mind.

_There’s an experience waiting for you tonight._ Don’t _be late._

She hurried up the stairs, eager for what was to come. A fire crackled in the hearth and he had left only one window open. The night breeze was chilly off the mountains but she knew from experience that breeze kept the room at just the right temperature for their… excursions.

_For when he fucks me senseless_ , she thought and blushed as her eyes landed on him, standing in only his trousers. The look he had for her made her shiver.

“Strip,” he said evenly and her hands immediately went to the buttons on her tunic, fumbling in her haste. In moments she stood before him naked. He walked forward, revealing the length of rope in his hand and she shivered again, this time in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“Yes,” she breathed. She had to look up far to meet his gaze, the top of her head only just meeting the bottom of his rib cage. He lifted her easily, flipping her so her back met his chest, one arm around her waist, the other under her armpits, his forearm across her upper chest. He bit down gently against the very tip of an elongated ear and she whimpered softly, heat building more and more in between her legs. He set her standing on the bed, still shorter than he, turning her back to face him.

“Hands.” She lifted them and he deftly bound her wrists together, leaving a length that he held.

“Lay down.” She shuddered at the husky tone he kept in his voice as he ordered her and she obeyed. As she lay on the bed, she arched her back slightly, showing off the tits she knew he loved. His eyes lingered before he fastened the remaining length of rope to the center of the headboard.

“Good?”

“Yes,” she replied, tugging experimentally at the ropes. He pulled out the leather strap they had used on occasion previously and she eagerly opened her mouth before he could even ask. He chuckled, the light sound at odds with how his expression had darkened in desire and lust.

“You like it huh?” he asked as he put the leather between her teeth and tied it behind her head. She hummed her assent. She had a tendency to stifle herself and the sounds she made, an aftereffect of living so close among her clanmates. They had both been surprised at how much she had responded to hearing herself at the first use of the gag. His hand trailed up her leg before pausing.

“What’s our word?”

“Katoh,” she replied, her breathing beginning to quicken. It was why they had chosen the strap. It still acted as a gag, keeping her mouth open and allowing the sounds she made during to escape while only slightly muffling her words, and the watchword came clear from behind it.

“Good.” The next moment, Bull had spread her legs wide, pulling her down the bed so her arms stretched out not fully yet she was well within his reach from where he knelt at the foot of the bed. His good eye flashed.

“Already wet. Someone’s excited.” He ran a finger down the length of her slit and she whimpered slightly in response. Sliding his finger back up brought her hips with him and with a grin he slid past her lips down to where her bud waited. A low moan escaped her, her head falling back to the mattress as the pad of his finger swirled around her clit. He alternated his motions between rolling and long strokes and her breath began to quicken. So quickly she responded, having anticipated this all day, made his good eye flash eagerly and he lifted his hand away. She whimpered slightly but it turned to a groan as he captured his finger in his own mouth, savoring the taste of her. He stared her down as he sucked until she shifted in earnest.

Releasing the digit with a small pop, he replaced it at her clit, rolling again before sliding down and tracing around her entrance before sliding back up. Around and around he went until her breath began to catch and the muscles in her thighs began to quiver. Just as she began to see release, he pulled away. A disappointed sound pulled from her throat as she tugged at the ropes again and failing to free herself, attempting to latch her legs around him to pull him closer. He laughed, not even budging in her attempts.

The heat he had stoked with his words earlier that day pumped through her and no amount of distraction would quiet it now. She briefly wondered why he allowed her so much freedom this time when she had been tied much more… securely previously, but it faded from her mind as his fingers resumed their previous attention to her. So easily she responded to his touch. Far easier than her own fingers in any case and she couldn’t even begin to compare her previous encounters with the experience that was the Iron Bull. Thoughts full of him, his fingers working her clit, she gave in to the heat, ready to fly over that first summit, only for his fingers to retreat again.

Suddenly, Arlane realized why he had only tied her arms. He had something entirely overwhelming in mind and he only grinned as he saw the realization pass over her face.

“Are you going to ask?” he said almost cheerfully as his fingers returned to her slit, tracing around her opening before trailing up to trail around her clit and back down. Over and over as she slid higher and higher, but as she began to tense, he pulled away yet again. She sobbed once, trying to bring her thighs together for any kind of friction, but he simply held her legs apart at the knees as she slid off the edge. She wanted to beg, wanted to plead, wanted for the heat to be sated, but the realization of what he was doing had her stubborn and she pointedly clamped her mouth shut.

His good eye lit with the challenge and then his fingers were all over the rest of her body, finding the places he had before that caused her breath to catch, her muscles to quiver. The crook of her knee, three-quarters the way round her ribcage on her left side, just where her ass met her thighs. He brushed a palm over a breast, the callous dragging over the nipple. Her breasts had never been that sensitive but this time, the pull in her nipple had an answering pull in her clit and she gasped. It turned quickly to a groan as his mouth replaced his palm. The flat of his tongue pulled across her nipple, the roughness of it leaving her breath catching in the back of her throat that turned quickly to a cry as deft fingers pressed against her swollen clit. Up and up she raced, so fast she was sure this time, this time he’d send her over. Abruptly, both his fingers and his mouth vanished and she was left at the edge again. She swore loudly, the Elven curse muffled behind the gag even as it turned to whimpers as her hips thrust against air, seeking release. Her eyes landed on Bull, smirking like the demon he was.

“Are you going to ask?” he repeated. Again, she stubbornly closed her mouth, but they both knew the effort it took and he wasted little time in pushing her back towards the edge. When his fingers pulled away this time, it burst from her lips.

“Pweahse!” Please, she begged. Need crawled along her skin, across every inch of her mind. She was sure she would go crazy if he continued tormenting her. Heat swirled in her belly, her groin. It flushed her face and chest. She panted and begged, rubbing her legs together frantically, but he only forced them open again, hands gentle even if she cursed him for denying her just that little friction.

“Pweahse!!” Again she begged and he paused. She stilled, hoping, praying. Sitting back, he pulled the upper sheet from where it had fallen between the mattress and the footboard. Working quickly and gently, he tied one of her ankles, then the other to the sheet so she laid spread on the bed.

“Not too tight?”

“No,” she replied, eagerness in her voice. He grinned, crawling off the bed and untying his trousers. Her eyes followed, greedy.

“Oh, did you think this was for you?” he asked as he let the trousers fall to reveal his erection. Wrapping his hand around it, he pumped once. She moaned.

“Pweahse Bull.” His cock twitched and she saw the pearly bead of precum appear on the very tip.

“You see what you do to me?” he growled. Then that evil smirk was back. “I guess I’ll have to handle it.” He pumped himself, swirling the bead of liquid around his tip and down. She quivered in excitement, but still he stood there, pumping himself, occasionally squeezing, exactly as he liked it. The gasp that drew from her lips as she realized what he was doing made his cock twitch again. She devolved into Elven, cursing him, begging him, straining against her bonds both wrist and ankle for relief. He groaned now, quickening his pace.

“No, no, _pweahse_ ,” she begged, unable to tear her eyes away, trying desperately to free herself, or imagine he was inside her plunging. Anything to soothe the heat, the need. When he grinned at her, she devolved again, cursing, bucking.

“Shit,” he groaned, the sight of her writhing, arching against nothing nearly doing him in, all the time spent teasing her had affected him as much as it had her. She spat Elven at him as he approached, hand pumping ever faster. He didn’t understand the words, but as he groaned and his cum spurted across her breasts, he knew she was cursing at him.

The last of her mindless anger burned away and she sagged, a single sob escaping her lips. The need burned and she wondered if he meant for it to consume her entirely. He returned the bed, kneeling in the same place he had before, untying her legs from the sheet, stuffing it back between the mattress and headboard. Turning back to her, he met her gaze.

“Please,” she whispered, the word coming through clear in her softness. He smirked.

“You don’t get off that easy.”

“No, no, no,” she gasped, whipsawing her head back and forth as his fingers found their favorite position for the night, rolling her clit beneath them. He was chuckling at the pun that had gone unnoticed by her even as she bucked and came oh so close to the edge to sink back down.

“Pweahse, pweahse, _pweahse!_ ” she begged, the word becoming a chant. It seemed so long ago she had stubbornly closed her mouth to what he wanted to hear. Now all she wanted was release, relief from the heat that pounded in her blood, ached in her cunt, screamed in her clit.

With a chuckle, he placed his fingers at her clit and set a hard pace as his fingers rubbed and circled as he knew she liked it. Up and up she flew, too grateful to be surprised as she hurtled past the point of no return, coming with a sharp cry, her hips pumping rapidly. She almost sobbed as she came down off the climax. But instead of cutting the heat, it had only added to it. Her clit was not where she wanted him, where the heat pooled even more insistently. Her cunt begged to be filled and she arched, trying to slide his fingers down. But his fingers stayed where they were and with a wicked smile, began to circle and rub again. She moaned, tossing her head to one side then the other. Too soon. Too soon after the last. Blood still rushed to her clit, making it even more sensitive.

“Ah!” Arching off the bed, she quivered, her clit pulsing with her heartbeat after he had dragged a nail over the sensitive nub. Everything stilled for a brief moment and then he repeated the action, drawing an even louder cry from her lips. He pressed down against her clit hard, rubbing in small circles. Her breath shuddered and she felt that delicious tension in her stomach grow tighter and tighter before flying apart again, still leaving an untouched ball of heat that had only grown from the moment she had closed the door to her quarters. As she shuddered, he curled his arms around her hips and lifted her so the junction of her thighs was at his mouth. He breathed hot and wet against her clit and she arched, trying to back away from the pleasure that was becoming overwhelming. Holding her fast, he grinned before latching his mouth around her clit. She lost herself.

Bull sucked and bit and laved until she didn’t know where one orgasm ended and the next began. She had lost the Common Tongue with her senses as she spluttered and wheezed and writhed beneath him, a mash of Elven lost to gibberish and the gag. But when he finally, finally added his fingers, curled them inside her, even lost in the whirlwind she sobbed her thanks and begged for more, finally having a counter to the attention he still paid her swollen clit.

Bull growled as he kept his eye on her face, his cock twitching every time that roll of pleasure took her. He let her hips sink back to the bed, falling away from his lips even as his tongue roved to collect every sweet tang of her juices. Still his fingers curled inside her, not wanting to stop despite knowing neither of them could take much more. Each time her muscles clamped more viciously around his fingers and he added a third finger, rare for her as his fingers were so much larger than her own, for one last wicked rise to the top. She screamed as she came this time, flooding and forcing his fingers out. Spittle flew from her lips, past the simple leather band that acted as a gag. Drool covered her chin and a glistening strand slid down and fell onto her chest between her breasts. He growled as he pulled his fingers away, slick and glistening with her juices.

“You look so fucking hot.” The words came out as a growl even deeper than the one previous. She didn’t respond, could barely breathe after he had forced her over the edge so many times. And still she wanted more. She ached for his cock, for how he filled her. The sharp snap of her name brought her back. His good eye was on her, the soft crinkles by the side of it showing a hint of worry.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yesh,” she replied as best she could, the word wet around the spittle and drool still thick in her mouth. “Pweahse.” He grinned smugly in that way he always did when she begged.

“Have I ever told you how much I _love_ the way that word sounds when you’re gagged?” he asked conversationally, but the lust and desire burned in every word. She groaned, hips bucking at thin air.

“Fahck me!” she demanded and pleaded at the same time. He said nothing, his good eye glittering as he approached her. Her eyes dropped blatantly from his face to his cock, large and full, his own attraction evident. He hissed, the appendage twitching at the hunger in her gaze. Reaching out he slid his hand down her side, down her curves and across the mound of her stomach, tracing the stretch marks around her belly button. She whimpered, arching her back. Gone were the days when she avoided his eyes whenever his touch reached the areas she held her extra weight. He had worshipped her, every single extra pound of her, enough that she had given in to just the pleasure, just the feel, just him.

“Bull,” she whispered. His eye flashed and in an instant, he was where she wanted him to be. Slowly, it was always slowly, he entered her, groaning as she enveloped him, clenched down around him. Even as wet and stretched as she was, he always gave her body time to adjust to his size and took his own pleasure in how her eyes glazed, her breath caught, her chest quivered. As he sheathed himself fully inside her, she came again, back bowing, crying out his name. And then she barely knew her own name as he moved, slowly at first to prolong her orgasm and then faster. Flesh smacked on flesh and with a growl, he threw one of her legs over his shoulder plunging into her. She keened, her back bowing again. The pleasure was too much, all of her too sensitive after how long he had teased and tormented her, the edge of the growing climax sharp and almost painful. She could taste the watchword on her tongue but didn’t speak it, how close it came only urging her body further and the words that burst from her lips begged for more that he eagerly gave.

She came suddenly, unaware of how close she had been, and all but felt her eyes roll back into her head, her subconscious habit of holding her breath as she flew over the edge only sending her higher. Her muscles tightened viciously around him and he grunted, so close as his thrusts grew wild and shallow to stay inside her as she flooded around him. Her breath sucked in and released on a cry. It did him in, one final thrust and his seed spilt inside her.

When Arlane finally came back to herself, she was wrapped in a blanket and placed carefully in a chair. Bull was finishing putting a new set of sheets on the bed.

“I soaked the sheets again,” she said, her voice husky. He chuckled as he walked over, lifting her easily into his arms, blanket and all.

“You won’t hear me complain. Means I’m doing my job. You okay?”

“Yes,” she purred, nuzzling her head against his chest. He sat on the bed, placing her in his lap, his warm bulk at her back. He reached a hand up to brush against her jaw.

“You had the gag in a long time.”

“Just sore,” she assured. Then she grinned. “A lot of me’s sore.” He laughed, curling his arms around her waist. Her hands moved out from the blanket to meet his, her fingers curling against his. Her hands were dwarfed in his, one of the only places on her body where she was lean and lithe as an elf was ‘supposed’ to be. But it made her feel safe. Her eyes drooped as her body only just realized the exhaustion that had begun to overtake her.

“Go to sleep ‘Lane,” murmured Bull as he tucked her closer to him. A soft smile clung to his lips as she murmured something in response too mumbled to understand as she drifted off. He kept one of her hands clasped in his as the other massaged and caressed her wrists where he had bound her. Once he was satisfied with her treatment, he reclined onto the bed, keeping her close against his side as he pulled the sheet up over both of them. His smile widened and his good eye softened as he looked down at her briefly, dead asleep. Then he was turning slightly, shifting her so she was pillowed on his chest in their normal sleeping position as he followed her into sleep. In a few moments, their deep breaths filled the room, matching contented smiles on their faces.


End file.
